Criss Angel
About him Christopher Nicholas Sarantakos better known by the stage name Criss Angel, is an American magician and illusionist. He is known for starring in the television and stage show Criss Angel Mindfreak and his previous live performance illusion show Criss Angel Believe. In the game In his own saw game, he had to escape from the place, using his skills and techniques. At the beginning he was hanging on his feet with a rope upside down with a straight jacket on. When Pigsaw appeared on the Tv, Criss could turn around. He had only 1 minute to escape the room he was temporarly in, before the deadly gas would fill the room. He bite the rope so he could fall down, and then slide to the armored knight suit and kicks it with his legs so that the sword, that it was holding, could cut the ropes on his legs. He then used the sword to be free of the jacket. With a mignafying glass he could search for the numbers that were on the jacket - on both sleeves and on each side of the collar. The jacket was light green with yellow belts. After he had the combination, he had to write the code on the keyboard and the doors would open, as well as the counting of the minutes would stop and the gas wouldn't fill the room. He made himself a floathing boat to flow on the deadly water and could reach the other side. Using a table, straight jacket, sword, fan and a battery. He dunk the top of the arrow in the deadly somiferus water. In the room where there were large white blocks, he had to go past them in the right time, as well walking on the green path. The red path would shock him with high voltage, as so, there was a sign on the wall telling that. On the white blocks he could see dots that represent numbers for the code and Criss had to type it on the keyboard. He made a magic trick, where he pulls out a rabbit out of the hat. The table that he put the hat on came unexpected. In the ending place, that seemed like a underground, he saw a antient stone that had four signs of what he must do. He had to place the rug on the ground, blow on it, blow soil on it and then make an ancient indian dance on it - with meteorological Rituals Kit. After then a black cloud appear and rain over the rug and when it disappeared, the rug magicaly floats. He hops on the rug and flies out of the cave to his freedom. He was in somekind of garden. Appearences * Criss Angel Saw * Zombie Prison Escape Trivia *In his game, he is seen the same as he looks. *The last thing he remembered was, that he finished filming the last episode of Mind Freak, and when he was in the dressing room a pig with a wig appeared - refering to Pigface. *When he bite the rope and fell down, the hanging rope was not seen again. *At the end he thank the players for helping him, and that he needs to go to Las Vegas. Criss Angel Saw (1).png Criss Angel Saw (1).gif Criss Angel Saw (5).jpg Criss Angel Saw (11).jpg Criss Angel Saw (20).jpg Criss Angel Saw (6).jpg Criss Angel Saw (7).jpg Criss Angel Saw (2).jpg Criss Angel Saw (23).jpg Criss Angel Saw (13).jpg Criss Angel Saw (15).jpg Criss Angel Saw (4).jpg Criss Angel Saw (9).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:One Time Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:Criss Angel characters Category:Playable Category:Good